Todo por un caracol de mar
by Silver8fox
Summary: A veces una bruja tiene que salvar las almas desgraciadas, como la niña Rin. ¿Lo logrará, o el Señor Sesshōmaru la rescatará de nuevo? · ¡Regalo para Rinsami!


**Título:** Todo por un caracol de mar.

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para escribir mis relatos.

Se lo dedico como un regalo de cumpleaños para** Rinsami** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Este fic está inspirado por mi villana favorita de Disney, espero que lo reconozcan ;)

**Summary: **A veces una bruja tiene que salvar las almas desgraciadas, como la niña Rin. ¿Lo logrará, o el Señor Sesshōmaru la rescatará de nuevo? · ¡Regalo para Rinsami!

**Nota de autora:** En mi fic habrá palabras escrita en japonesas (en kanji, no… ¡Ojala!).

– Hanyou: Mitad demonio y mitad humano

– Youkai: Demonio

– Daiyoukai: Gran demonio

– Tessaiga: Colmillo de Hierro o Colmillo de Acero

– Tensaiga: Colmillo sagrado

– Bakusaiga: Colmillo Fantasma (?)

– Kaze no Kizu: Viento de cortante.

– Shikon no Tama: Esfera de las Cuatro Almas

**Advertencia:** Habrá errores de ortografía (¡Lo siento!) :C

Fic de 23 páginas con unos 6.650 palabras (esto es una advertencia?)

* * *

_**Todo por un caracol marina**_

Después de más de ocho años de la derrota de Naraku, la aldea de InuYasha reinaba la calma y la paz…

– ¡Esto es una locura! –Gritó una voz masculino, muy irritado

… Al menos lo estaba hasta que se produzco esos gritos en el hogar de InuYasha.

– Tú no lo conoces. –Habló una voz femenina, muy dulce

– ¡¿Conocerlo?! ¡No lo tengo que conocer! ¡Todos son iguales, mocosa! Son salvajes, tiranos, incapaces de tener algún sentimiento...

– InuYasha, –le llamó con calma– esto no es cierto, él me quiere.

– R–rin… –La voz de InuYasha se cohibió

– Yo… yo lo amo.

– ¡No! –Gritó él, exasperado– ¡¿Es que te volviste loca de remate?! ¡Él es daiyoukai, y tú,…! Tú… ¡Tú eres una humana!

– Eso nunca me importó.

– ¡Sí que es importante! ¡Él es un…! ¡Un infeliz que nunca te tratará como te mereces! ¡No serías feliz con ella!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Rin, ofendida– ¡¿Pero, cómo puedes decir esto, InuYasha?! ¡Esto no es cierto!

– ¡Arg! ¡Serás…! –Gruñó– ¡Kagome, ayúdame!

– Oh, Rin… –Se añadió otra voz, de la ultima portadora de Shikon no Tama

– ¡Señora Kagome, ¿tú también lo crees?!

– Mira, Rin, me sabe mal pero creo que deberías… ¡Espera, Rin!

En la cabaña de InuYasha, la cortina de la puerta fue levantada y salió disparadamente una muchacha de 16 años que corría bajando por unas escalarias que les conducía hacia el centro del pueblo.

– ¡No, no te vayas, Rin!

Gritó otra mujer que levantó la cortina y se quedó a la puerta mirando como desparecía la silueta de Rin. Se dispuso a seguirla hasta que una mano la agarró por su hombro, impidiéndole a seguirla:

– ¡Déjale ir! –Ordenó InuYasha

– Pero, InuYasha...

– ¡Si así es la única forma, que sea así! Tú ya sabes de que hablo, Kagome.

La esposa lo escuchó sintiéndose culpable y se volteó por la dirección donde se desparecía la muchacha.

– Rin… –Susurró preocupada

Las piernas de la muchacha corrieron con ágil y con fuerza, que finalmente le llevaron hacia fueras del pueblo en poco tiempo. No tardo a resbalarse en contacto de un suelo mojado, pero se equilibró rápidamente sin llegar a caer por el suelo y continuó alejándose del pueblo. No quiso girarse, pues no deseaba ver a nadie y nadie le vería que derramó unas lágrimas en sus orbes tristes.

Sin darse cuenta, Rin ya se adentró del bosque, un territorio que todo el mundo le prohibía adentrarse sin ninguna protección.

Lentamente sus piernas dejaron de correr hasta detenerse por completo. La joven trató de regular su respiración agitada y miró a sus pies llenas de barros. Levantó su vista a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba a pocos pies a un río.

La idea de ir a sentarse delante del río le pareció fantástica para desconectarse y para reflexionarse. Se encaminó hacia allí con calma y seguridad, pero con tristeza en sus orbes marrones.

Llegado al río, decidió caminar un poco más abajo, paseando a lado de forma despreocupada sabiendo que, aunque no tenía el permiso de entrar al bosque sola, ella no se encontraba en un territorio desconocido ni hostil, cortesía de InuYasha y, especialmente, de su querido Señor. Gracias a ellos, el bosque habitaban repletos de animales tranquilos y muy escasos de youkais. La mayoría de ellos no representaban una amenaza para los humanos.

Al llegar finalmente a un río que se dividió en dos, miró por ambas y decidió ir por la derecha, sabiendo que más allá había un lago hermoso.

En medio del camino, llego por donde se veía una hermosa escena de los ríos muy limpios y brillantes fluyéndose en diferentes rocas pequeñas. Hasta había peces que nadaban con tranquilidad, indicándola que el sitio era seguro.

Entró y mojó sus pies que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Después de limpiarlos, se sentó encima de una roca grande para contemplar distraídamente como fluía el agua a través de pequeñas piedras mientras en su mente se repitió las frases de InuYasha y le entristeció.

Sabía perfectamente que ellos solo trataban de protegerla, pero, ¿cómo podían decirla que no sería feliz junto su Señor? Ella sabía que él le hacía feliz y le hacía sentir querida. Él era alguien muy importante para ella y le dolía saber que los otros le llevarían en contrario.

– Oigo tu tristeza, mi niña.

Del susto, la muchacha rápidamente se bajó para voltearse y ponerse en guardia. Miró de sorpresa que la intrusa estaba levitando por el aire, mirándola con la boca maquillada de rojo muy intenso, y muy curvada en su corta sonrisa. Sus párpados eran cubiertos por una tonalidad de azul oscura, haciendo que sus ojos parecían más largas y hermosas con unos orbes completamente negras. También le sorprendía verla con cabellos blancos muy cortas, pero su pelo caía por arriba.

Y tenía el cuerpo corpulento. No solo tenía unos sorprendentes pechos enormes y unos varios tentáculos largos y gruesos por parte inferior del cuerpo que se movían hipnóticamente por el aire, su barriga era increíblemente redonda y parecía que ella se pesaba una tonelada, sin embargó se permaneció levitada por el aire sin ninguna dificultad.

– ... ¿Quién es? –Preguntó educadamente Rin, cuidadosa ante la escena inesperada

– No te asustes, niña, vine por lo que sientes por ese youkai, Este,... Príncipe. –

La oyó claramente como sus latidos del corazón humano se disparo al oírle nombrándolo por su curioso titulo.

– No te culpo. –Aseguró ella volteado su rostro hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos.

La intrusa descendió elegantemente para sentarse a la roca grande donde antes se sentó la joven y apoyó un tentáculo suyo debajo de su mentón con toque femenino. La joven observó su gracia estando alerta.

– Está increíble, ¿verdad? –Comentó con tono de seductora

– … ¿Conoce al señor Sesshōmaru?

– Todo el Edo oye de él. –Respondió mordazmente, y luego le miró sonriendo– Bueno, angelito... –Susurró bajando al suelo y se aproximó más a la humana– La solución a tu problema es muy sencilla.

La joven pareció tensarse.

– … ¿En serio? –Preguntó dudosa mientras la intrusa se giró dándole espalda y se alejó un poco, meciéndose su enorme trasto de forma sexy

– La única forma de lograr lo que quieres… –Miró a la muchacha por encima de su hombro– Es volverte youkai.

Al decirlo, Rin bajó su guardia.

– ¿Huh? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Inmediatamente la bruja apareció delante de la humana, asustándola por un momento, y le habló con palabras muy sedosas

– Pequeña y dulce niña, eso lo hago. –Dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes blancos con colmillos, y empezó a caminar a alrededor de Rin, inspeccionándola de cabeza a pies– Para eso vivo, ¿me entiendes, niña? –Se colocó a espalda de Rin y le susurró por la oreja mientras subió dos tentáculos a alrededor del rostro de Rin– Para ayudar almas en infortunio, como la tuya… –Dijo mientras sus tentáculos acariciaron las mejillas de la joven con una extraña dulzura, en que la muchacha se tensó aún más– Sola triste y sin tener con quien contar…

Se calló cuando la joven apartó suavemente sus "manos" y se volteó, para encarnarla con una mirada más firme.

– Esto no es cierto. Tengo gentes que se pre… –Se calló repentinamente cuando oyó a su acompañante riendo suavemente

– Lo sé, querida, te quieren. –Admitió volteando el rostro– Pero no te comprenden. –Afirmó con dureza, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y miró a la humana por rabillo– Por esto no tienes a nadie a tu lado. Solo te comprende tu amado señor y… –Giró nuevamente su rostro para mirar fijamente a la humana– Yo te ayudaré.

La muchacha la miró ligeramente confundida

– ¿Y Ud. cómo puede ayudarme?

_Patética._

Pensó la bruja, sonriendo de triunfo. Y levantó sus brazos al cielo y habló con tono altivo y orgulloso.

– Por ese poder que siempre he poseído. Y la uso en beneficio de los miserables, solitarios y deprimido... –La humana retorció sus labios, pero puso atención cuando ella continuó– Así que este es el trato… Te haré un conjuro que te convertirá en un youkai por una tarde.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Entendiste? Una tarde.

– … ¿Solo una tarde? –Preguntó la joven con incrédulo

– Ahora, escucha, esto es importante. Antes de que el sol caiga,... tienes que conseguir que el hermoso príncipe se fije en ti. –Explicó aproximándose al rostro de Rin y le sonrío– Eso es... él te tiene que aceptar. –La joven iba a decir algo y su boca fue tapado por un tentáculo– Pero no cualquier aceptación... debe ser una aceptación de amor verdadero. –Contempló cómo se abrió más los orbes marrones de la humana y bajó su tentáculo, para verla con la boca ligeramente abierta, y continuó con su sonrisa retorcida en su rostro– Si él te acepta antes del anochecer... seguirás como youkai permanentemente. Pero si no, volverás a ser humana... y... me pertenecerás a mí. Por una eternidad.

Al fin, la bruja dejó espacio a la humana y esperó antes de continuar cuando consideró que la humana ya asimiló toda la información.

– Bueno, querida, ¿tenemos trato? –Preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente

La joven encarnó una expresión más seria y susurró con tono afligida.

– Si yo… Si yo me convierto en youkai,… –Su mirada se bajó hacia el suelo– Mis amigos… Se enojarán conmigo.

– Tal vez. –Respondió desinteresada y sonrió– Pero tendrás a tu amado por larga vida. La vida está llena de decisiones difíciles y de sacrificios, ¿cierto?

Ante la frase, Rin la escuchó con expresión calma e indiferente. La bruja admiró esa reacción, ya que eso significaba, o no había logrado convencerla, o bien, sí pero no le pareció muy atractiva la idea.

– Oh y hay otra cosa... –Añadió repentinamente– No hemos discutido la forma de pago.

– ¿Un pago? –Preguntó la joven, desinteresadamente

– No se puede obtener algo por nada.

– Pero yo no poseo nada de buen valor...

– Oh, de eso no te preocupes. –Le aseguró restándola importancia– Yo no pido mucho... –Se rió sola– De hecho, solo es una tontería realmente, una miseria. Ni siquiera la vas a extrañar. –Se acercó a Rin y le susurró por la oreja– Lo que quiero de ti es… tu cuerpo de humana.

Inmediatamente la humana se apartó y retorció hacia atrás, poniéndose en alerta.

– … ¿Mi cuerpo?

– Eso mismo, preciosa. Tu mirada, tu voz, tu pelo,… –Señalo con interés– Nunca los volverás a tener.

– Sin mi cuerpo, como podría...

– Conservarás tu personalidad, tus recuerdos, y no sobreestimes la importancia del tu alma.

Se inquietó la bruja. La joven seguía estando no muy convencida, manteniendo la vista al suelo.

Le cayó una idea muy maquiavélica en su mente.

– A los machos de youkais no le gustan los chismes de humanos. –Lo soltó y notó como de repente Rin se puso tensa– Piensan que una chica humana es apestosa y aburrida. –Su tono se volvió más dramatismo– Sí, y prefieren más que las hembras fuertes. Y, después de todo, querida, ¿para qué sirve vuestra corta longevidad? Ciertamente, no todos ellos se impresionan con la belleza humana. –Se quejó la bruja, paseándose sola en círculo ante una Rin apenada– Los machos las evitan cuando pueden, y ellos se compiten y se matan por una hembra atractiva. La que se posea la belleza obtiene su hombre.

Cuando terminó de relatarlo, miró a la humana y la vio decaída. Se aplaudió mentalmente y se acercó a ella, para colocar su tentáculo al hombro y la consoló.

– Es triste, pero cierto. Sin embargo, tú, pobre y desafortunada alma encerrada de cuerpo humana, si aceptas el trato, el príncipe puede ser tuyo.

_Eres mía._

― ... Te agradezco por la ayuda, pero yo... –La frase victoriosa en la mente de la bruja se evaporó– No lo aceptaré.

La bruja la miró alzándose una ceja, ligeramente desconcierta. Pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

― … ¿Y eso, mi niña?

― No me parece bien. –Se negó con la cabeza– Sé que Sesshōmaru me quiere siendo humana, y eso es lo que más me importa. –Explicó esbozando una débil sonrisa.

La bruja permaneció callada por un breve momento, y continuó con tono más drama.

― Qué pena, tu príncipe se entristecerá tal noticia.

― ¿Qué? –Preguntó mirándola desconcentrada– ¿El señor Sesshōmaru? ¿Por qué?

― Bueno, querida, al rechazar mi oferta, afirmas tu decisión de no querer la compañía del hermoso príncipe.

― ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡Yo sí le quiero mucho!

La intrusa sonrió complacida y señaló un caracol de mar, de forma espiral, que reposaba alrededor de rocas dentro del río. Habló:

― Entonces toca este objeto si deseas permanecer su compañía, y nuestro trato se cerrará.

La joven apretó sus labios, contemplando indecisa a la caracola. La bruja no pudo evitar a quejarse.

― Soy una mujer muy ocupada y no tengo todo el día. No te costará mucho. –Cuando la vio aún siendo indecisa, decidió apresar el tema con más palabras tentadoras– Recuerda, niña. Sólo tu cuerpo, y tendrás a tu Señor por mucho tiempo. Y le harías muy feliz.

Sonrió cuando la muchacha se irguió al saber que su Señor sería feliz si lo aceptaría. La vio voltearse y se encaminó hacia el caracol, hundiéndose sus pies al rio.

_Pobre, con lo difícil es llenarle la maldad, _

_es muy tonta al desear lo mejor de los otros._

_Tu bondad será la perdición del Lord, niña desgraciada. _

Cuando la vio su mano extendida a pocos milímetros de tocar el caracol, añadió:

― Mi niña, tu querido esta a la aldea. No lo olvides.

Al decirlo, Rin miró sorpresivamente a la bruja por encima de su hombro, y su dedo tocó involuntariamente al objeto mágico. Repentinamente el objeto extraño emitió una extraña y poderosa luz que iluminó toda la escena.

Rin cubrió sus ojos usando sus manos y se cerró.

_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_

Fue lo que oyó antes de que todo se volviese negro y perderse la consciencia.

Lentamente se recobró sus sentidos. El sonido suave de los arroyos y de las hojas meciéndose al compás del viento le adormecía. Olía las hierbas fresas del prado, la humedad del río, y el hedor de los jabalines.

El último fue lo que la hizo despertar repentinamente y se incorporó sentada, alerta a su alrededor.

Comprobó que había vuelto al sitio del río que se dividió en dos y se quedo perpleja. Extendió su mano para apoyarse cuando se levantaría, y lo que vio le sorprendió abruptamente.

¡Garras! ¡Veía a garras de youkais!

Con la respiración agitada, junto ambas manos y los miró, comprobando abriendo y cerrando sus manos para verificar si eran de propias. Y efectivamente, son sus "manos".

Inmediatamente se acordó de su encuentro con la bruja y comprendió del todo.

Ahora ya es un youkai.

Y se saltó de pie al acordarse de algo importante. ¡Su Señor había vuelto! Sin demorarse más, se arrancó a correr hacia la aldea para verle. ¡No quería esperar más!

Gracias a su nuevo 'cuerpo', ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la aldea y localizó rápidamente al Señor Sesshōmaru, caminando acompañado por su sirviente leal y malhumorado, en otro camino que conduciría al pueblo, y ella acudió en su encuentro corriendo con tota prisa.

Al acercarse más, empezó a saludarlos tan alegremente ante el daiyoukai en su dirección con suma calma. Cuando ya estaba delante de él, ella se detuvo y la miró contenta, esperando que su Señor le dijera algo.

Y él la atravesó.

Literalmente, el Señor Sesshōmaru atravesó de ella y prosiguió su camino con indiferente.

La alegría de Rin se cedió al darse cuenta de tal acontecido y se giró, observando como él se alejaba de ella.

Con perplejidad, trató de llamarle. Pero se dio cuenta que no oyó su propia voz.

Repitió la llamada, moviendo sus labios, pero la voz no le salió.

Desconcertada, instintivamente bajó su mirada y tocó su garganta, verificando que no tenía nada raro por ahí. Repitió en mover sus labios. ¡Nada!

¡No podía hablar!

Angustiada, trató de pensar que podía pasar con su garganta, no entendía por qué no podía hablar.

"Quiero tu cuerpo humano"

Repentinamente la frase de bruja cruzó en su mente.

"Tu mirada, tu voz, tu pelo,… Nunca los volverás a tener"

Se palideció al acto.

Es verdad. Perdió su cuerpo "humano". Pero no le dijo que su cuerpo podía ser atravesado por otros. Y lo peor, ¿encima también perdió su voz?

Inmediatamente miró a su señor con la mirada angustia. ¡¿Cómo podría contactar con él?! Si él no le "veía", se pondría preoc…

― ¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

Se quedó helada al oír "su" voz. Venía del otro lado. Lentamente se giró y se quedó sin aliento al ver "su" cuerpo acercándose al Señor Sesshōmaru y al Señor Jaken.

― ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! ¡Señor Jaken! –Canturreó la supuesta joven– ¡Habéis vuelto! ¡Rin es feliz de veros!

Incluso su forma de hablar es idéntica a la auténtica. De pronto, Rin adoptó una expresión de terror al saber quién ocupó "su" cuerpo.

La bruja.

― Niña tonta, –Se quejó el sapo youkai, pero Rin sintió miedo de las intenciones de la bruja– ¿Se puede saber que haces tan lejos de la aldea?

Inmediatamente Rin miró al Señor Sesshōmaru, que miraba a la pareja con expresión indiferente y frívola, y comprendió más o menos las intenciones de la bruja.

Todo fue una trampa.

A Rin sintió desfallecerse. Si no hacia algo para alertar al Señor de la falsa Rin… A este paso, se olvidarían de ella.

― Pero, señor Jaken, ¿no ve que ya soy mayor para esto? –comentó risueña la bruja

― Tonterías, sigues siendo una moc–

― Jaken.

― ¡Agh! –Al chillar del susto, automáticamente Jaken se tiró hacia el suelo– ¡Lo siento, amo bonito, lo siento! ¡Le prometo que no se rep–!

― Ve informar a InuYasha que no quiero la Tessaiga.

Tanto como el Jaken y la verdadera Rin se sorprendieron al oírle.

― ¡¿Huh?! –Farfulló el sirviente– P–pero...

― Es una orden, Jaken.

― ¡E–entiendo, amo bonito! Di–disculpe, ¡volveré enseguida! –Exclamó mientras se iba corriendo con sus pequeñas patas hacia adentro de la aldea.

La falsa Rin miró incomprendida la escena, pero sonrió alegremente cuando su mirada se cruzó con los de Señor.

Al fin la joven comprendió lo más importante, ¡aunque se olvidarían de ella, no permitiría que la bruja hiciera daño al Señor!

― Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿sabe qué? –Comentó feliz la falsa– Hoy he ido…

– ¿Quién eres?

Ambas Rins miraron al Señor con expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

– ¿Huh? ¿Señor Sesshōmaru? –Preguntó la falsa Rin

– No burles de ese Sesshōmaru. –Le cortó con tono irritado– Sé que no eres Rin.

De repente, Rin vio una luz de esperanza y se emocionó del descubrimiento.

La "bruja" observó al Señor con la expresión inocente que, de pronto, sus orbes se oscurecieron con tono de interés y su dulce sonrisa se deformó a una sonrisa retorcida.

– Oh, ¿ya descubriste, príncipe? –susurró tratando usar una voz más seductora, pero seguía tener la dulce voz de la humana

– ¿Donde está Rin?

– Esta con nosotras, querido. Solo yo puedo deshacer el encantamiento. –Enseguida Rin se congeló. Era tonta al creer que ya la había atrapado, pero es ella quien seguía estando "atrapada"– ¿Comprendes la situación, señor de youkais?

¡La verdadera se sintió horrible al darse cuenta que la bruja la estaba usando contra el Señor de Sesshōmaru!

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, bruja?

– Oh, así me gusta, decidido y seguro… –Le halagó admirada– No se preocupe, todo a su tiempo, querido... –Dijo restándola importancia, pero continuó con tono más codiciada– Pero tú, mi príncipe, concederás mis egoístas deseos y me obedecerás. Y la vida de tu chichilla no le pasará nada...

– Puras palabras necias. –Musitó seriamente mientras hizo crujir sus dedos, preparando para zarparla.

– Ni un paso más, príncipe, –advirtió la osada bruja– O tu pequeña morirá sin volverse humana.

Inmediatamente el daiyoukai se detuvo. Frunció su cejo peligrosamente hacia a la falsa, mientras la verdadera se sintió empequeñecerse.

– … ¿Volverse humana, dices?

– Sí, querido. –Se rió antes de continuar, haciendo temblar a la verdadera– Me vendió su fantástico cuerpo a cambio de algo.

– ¿Te dio su cuerpo?

– Sí, es una pena que no puedas verle, no oírle ni olerle. ¿Verdad, príncipe?

La bruja sonrió de victoriosamente, creyéndose que él le exigiría más explicaciones. Sin embargo, la sorprendió viéndole con expresión indiferente.

Pasaron los cincos segundos y el Señor permaneció inalterado.

De repente en la mente de la bruja le surgió dudas. ¿Realmente él le importaba la niña?

¿Y si todo no significaba nada para él?

Se tragó.

Pensó en decir algo antes de que su plan se fuera al retrete, pero se quedó muda al verle desenvainando una katana y la sostuvo con aire altivo.

_¡¿Realmente planea matarla así sin más?!_

Pensó la bruja aterrada.

– Tensaiga. –la bruja se parpadeó al oírle– Muéstramelo. –Demandó el imbatible youkai, y la katana le respondió con dos latidos.

– ¿Pero qué…? –Preguntó la bruja alarmada

Ante la confundida de la bruja, en los orbes dorados del daiyoukai vio como la escena se cambió y contempló el sitio invadido por un espacio distinto del que pertenecían. Por el rabillo pudo ver a alguien desconocida a su lado y no tardó en adivinar quién seria.

– … ¿Rin?

El "alma" se dio un brinco al ser nombrado y el daiyoukai no tardó en hallar el brillo de su humana en esos orbes desconocidos.

– C–como es posible… –Farfulló la bruja con rostro estupefacto, pero el Señor lo ignoró olímpicamente dirigiéndose a la verdadera

– ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

El brillo de los ojos de "Rin" se despareció, sustituyéndolos por la confusión ante la pregunta del Señor.

– Quiero que me digas que si es lo que quieres. ¿Estás dispuesto darle tu cuerpo? Respóndeme.

La joven rápidamente colocó su mano por su garganta y movió sus labios, pero la voz no le salió. Miró a su señor con la mirada angustia.

– Lo siento, querido. –Habló la "bruja", con la típica de dulce voz de Rin pero esa vez había sonado más débilmente, como si temería algo y no se atrevió a alzar su tono– Tengo su voz, ¿lo recuerda? No se olvide que tengo su vida en mi mano…

– Me lo suponía. –Dijo Sesshōmaru indiferente, y endureció su expresión– Devuélvelo.

– De ninguna manera, príncipe. El trato es el trato. ¿Por qué devolverlo?

– Hum –Comprendió al fin el daiyoukai y se volteó, dándole espalda a la bruja, y se aproximó al espíritu– Rin, ¿qué pediste?

La espíritu le miró confundida y miró como la bruja se palideció.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres que no te di?

Inmediatamente, el alma se retrocedió del paso, temerosa ante la pregunta. Al señor aprovechó ese momento para analizarle de cabeza hasta los pies y pareció comprender algo

– Querías ser youkai. –Afirmó él, con tono de indiferente

Al verle negando ligeramente la cabeza, comprendió que se llevó una impresión errónea.

– Dímelo, Rin.

En cuanto le exigió, repentinamente el alma se retorció y se echó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, y el daiyoukai quedó desconcentrado. Se giró cuando oyó una risa y miró a la bruja apretándose el puño. ¿Se atrevía a ahogar a SU humana?

– Admítelo, príncipe, no hay nada que puedas hacer. –Mencionó esbozando una sonrisa malicia cuando Sesshōmaru le fulminó con una mirada peligrosa– Si me obedeces, quizás la niña no sufrirá tanto.

– Yo, Sesshōmaru, no hago ningún trato con una insignificante bruja. Morirás por interferirte en mi camino.

_¡Youkai arrogante!_

Repentinamente la bruja mostró abiertos los frágiles brazos de Rin y se mostró indefensa ante él.

– Córtame. –Le incitó– Y tu humana no podrá entrar a ese cuerpo.

Por un momento, la bruja se tensó al verle considerando la opción de cortarle por el medio.

Sintió miedo, solo por un instante, y aflojó el ahogamiento de Rin. El alma se recobró de la respiración agitada y miró como su señor y la bruja se miraban entre sí, alertados de lo más mínimo movimiento.

Repentinamente, el señor desvió su vista hacia derecha, y desenvainó y agitó su Bakusaiga, liberando un ataque de su técnica en la dirección por donde él miró.

La bruja miró incomprendida el porqué el príncipe lanzó su ataque en otra dirección. Sin embargo, en esa dirección salió la técnica poderosa de Kaze no Kizu, que se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Rin, y fue arrollado por la Bakusaiga y lo desvió por otro lado, causando más destrucción forestal y levantó demasiados polvos que cubrió toda la escena.

– ¡InuYasha! –Gruñó Sesshōmaru, muy molesto.

El polvo se disipó, dejando mostrar al Tessaiga sujetado por su dueño recién llegado con su esposa, armada de arco y de flechas, a su espalda. Venían con ese monje y esa exterminadora, montadas en Kirara.

– ¡¿Eres tonto o que, InuYasha?! –Todos contemplaron que Sesshōmaru no era el único que reprochaba de la acción del inepto hanyou, su esposa también lo hacía a gritos– ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar de atacar a nuestra Rin?!

– ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué diablos quieren que yo haga?! ¡Lo único que sabemos es que el infeliz quiere la Tessaiga por algo!

– ¡InuYasha, lo más probable es que pase algo a Rin! –Advirtió el monje, deduciendo la situación extraña en que Sesshōmaru sostenía sus dos katanas desenvainadas ante una Rin con expresión poco angélica.

– … ¿Tal vez está siendo poseída?

Todos, incluyendo a la bruja, se sorprendieron al oír la sugerencia de la exterminadora.

– ¿Huh? ¿Poseída? ¿La mocosa esta poseída?

Preguntó InuYasha y miró a Sesshōmaru, observando algo que le indicaría lo contrario e interpretó su expresión frívola como la confirmación de la teoría de su amiga.

– Feh, con que esto lo tenemos. Que tonta, esa mocosa no dejará de meternos en problemas. –Afirmó sonriendo tan arrogantemente que hizo ruborizar, de vergüenza, a la jovencita

– InuYasha… –Suspiraron los amigos de hanyou, hartos de la personalidad de él

– ¡Bien! ¡Ahora no es el momento, le obligaremos a salir y nos encargamos de él! –Exclamó agitando su Tessaiga, adoptando el aspecto de Ryuuren no Tessaiga

La bruja entendió que la colla podría resultarle serios problemas. Consideró que sería el momento de huir, se volteó y se levitó por el aire, sin despedir a nadie.

– ¡Ey! ¡Espera, maldita sea! ¡No se huya!

– ¡Persíguela, InuYasha! ¡Yo me quedaré! –Gritó la esposa bajándose de su esposo mientras él soltó un par de quejidos antes de ir a perseguirla saltando ágilmente por las ramas

– ¡Vamos, Sanguito!

– ¡Sí, Kirara!–Gritó la exterminadora, siendo llevada junto su esposo en la montura de gato youkai y se elevaron al cielo.

Cuando la colla se alejaba, Kagome pudo ver como Sesshōmaru arrugó su expresión. Ella no dudó en acercarse a él mirando a la intrusa

– ¿Quién es ella, cuñado? –Preguntó refiriéndose a la verdadera Rin, sin ser consciente que era la única que tenía el don de ver las almas

El daiyoukai le ignoró. Bajó su vista hacia su cadera y envainó finamente la Bakusaiga. Lentamente su mano fue cubierta por dos desconocidas.

Él, extrañado, subió su vista des de las manos, pasando por los brazos hasta la mirada de su "humana".

– … ¿Rin?

La sacerdotisa miró a la pareja sorprendida. No identificaba al nueva desconocida como Rin y los miró confundida, no sabiendo que decir en esta situación.

La protegida humana miró ansiosa a su Señor, tratando de tocarle en su mano varias veces, atravesándose en este, y trató de levantarle. El Señor, cuando comprendió que ella trataba de comunicarle algo, dejó guiándose su mano por los de su humana, y vio como le conducía hasta la mejilla de la muchacha. Cuando su mano se posó en la mejilla, ella se inclinó su cabeza contra la mano.

Él no pudo evitar alzar su cejo, contraído, ante la escena.

– ¿Temes que no te tenga afecto? –Preguntó en un susurro

Ante la pregunta, el alma se aferró a la mano con sus ambas manos y cerró sus ojos con dolor, como si quisiera comunicarle algo suplicante, y se apartó de la mano y se echó dos pasos atrás, alejándose de su Señor.

Al alejarse, se quedó quieta delante de su Señor. Levantó sus manos y ella los miró abiertos. Los cerró y miró a su Señor, transmitiendo algo esperanzador en su mirada.

El señor de youkai y la sacerdotisa la estudiaron, de cabeza hasta los pies, y el daiyoukai de nuevo ató otra respuesta:

– Entonces... Temes que no te acepte si no eres un youkai.

El rostro del alma se iluminó y asistió repetidamente.

– ... No pienso aceptarte.

A Rin se le derrumbó el mundo al oírle. La portadora de Shikon no Tama miró a su cuñado con expresión incrédula, y miró a Rin y observó como su rostro lentamente se desilusionó y se mostró confundida.

– Tú no eres Rin. –Explicó él, con porte distinguido– No eres así. No tenías ese aspecto. –El alma se parpadeó y él continúo con voz firme– Prefiero que seas el de antes.

Su respuesta causó una sorpresa mayúsculamente en el rostro de Rin, más especialmente en los brillos de su mirada.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el sol se escondía más y el trato se estaba acabando.

– N... –Repentinamente, Rin logró hablar– ¿No me desprecias? ¿Por ser humana?

El señor no comprendió el motivo de que ahora su humana podía hablar. ¿Tal vez el hechizo se debilitó? Su expresión frívola se suavizó y continuó con voz parco.

– No hay razón.

La joven la escuchó maravillada, casi feliz, pero luego bajó su vista al suelo y susurró tristemente.

– Pero... No podría estar contigo...

Finalmente el Señor comprendió la mayor preocupación de Rin.

En abrir y cerrar los ojos, Rin vio las botas de su Señor por el suelo. Lentamente alzó su vista y no fue consciente que el rostro de Sesshōmaru se aproximó bastante hacia ella, pues estaba perdida en esos orbes dorados tan profundos.

– No te sufras... –A Rin le costó oírlo con esa voz tan cálido– Todo estará bien.

De nuevo, ella sonrío tan felizmente.

– Entonces... Puedo estar contigo... ¿Siendo humana?

El rostro de Señor se apartó, pero Rin pudo divisar una mirada complacida en sus afilados ojos.

El sol ya se escondió. El cielo dejó de ser rojo y se ocupó un cielo azul repletos de estrellas que empezaron a brillarse, pero Sesshōmaru juró que nadie brillaba tanto como el brillo de adoración que había en los orbes marrones y de la sonrisa tan encantadora que había en los labios femeninos.

– Quiero ser humana.

El alma brilló. El viento se cambió y rodeó con fuerza al alma, quien seguía brillando y su intensidad se aumentó tanto que la propia Kagome tuvo que proteger sus ojos con sus manos, mientras el Señor ni se molestó en entrecerrar sus ojos.

Gradualmente el viento y el brillo se cedieron y la sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos y vio a Rin desmayada al suelo.

– ¡Rin! –Exclamó aterrada y corrió para atenderla, pasándose a lado del daiyoukai.

Con prisas, ella se arrodilló y comprobó que la joven respira y su corazón late con normalidad. La colocó contra su pecho y la agitó suavemente hasta que la joven soltó unos quejidos y abrió sus ojos. Ambas miraron había arriba, al Señor Sesshōmaru, que permaneció observándolas en silencio.

Lentamente se envainó la Tensaiga y se arrodilló de una rodilla. Extendió su garra y lo posó gentilmente en la mejilla de Rin, rememorando la escena cuando la joven fue revivida por segunda vez. Acarició con suavidad para verificar que debajo de la piel su Rin está viva, y musitó con voz tensado.

– Rin, no te separes de sacerdotisa.

Ante los ojos de humanas, el señor de youkais se transformó en un imponente y gigante perro que se cabalgó por las estrellas, en dirección donde huía la bruja.

Cuando ellas la perdieron de vista, inmediatamente Rin agarró al ropaje de Kagome y le suplicó.

― ¡Espera, señora Kagome! ¡¿Puedes purificar, verdad?! –La nombrada la miró sorprendida– ¡Por favor, llévame al río!

― ¡¿Rin?!

― ¡P–por favor, tenemos que ayudarla! –Exclamó preocupada– ¡Solo te pido que me lleves al rio, allá podremos purificarla! ¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?

― Rin, estás segura que…

― ¡Había su alma! –Gritó desesperada–... ¡O al menos eso pienso! –musitó apenada– N–no hay razón para destruirla si podemos... Si podemos...

La muchacha tartamudeó de nervios, Kagome gentilmente colocó su mano a la mejilla para reconfortarle y le habló con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

― Lo comprendo, Rin –Aseguró la sacerdotisa– Nos vamos al rio. ¡Tardaremos bastante, así que demos prisas!

Cuando el Señor localizó el olor de su hermanastro, llegó al sitio de la pelea y miró, con decepción, que todo este tiempo el inútil hanyou no había logrado matar a la bruja.

― Ni siquiera la hirieron. –Señalo el daiyoukai

― ¡Esa maldita se regenera constantemente! –Se quejó un malhumorado InuYasha, quién exhaló cansado

― Y tú eres terco, como el príncipe. –Comentó la bruja con sorna y miró al daiyoukai– Y tú, príncipe, ¿planea matarme después de que la niña recupero su cuerpo? –el Señor la miró, desenvainando Bakusaiga y la apuntó

― Tu existencia estorba. –Musitó el Señor y alzó su katana– ¡BAKUSAIGA!

Al agitar, su técnica destructiva fue directamente al cuerpo corpulento de la bruja y la hizo añicos. Para la decepción del Señor, en pocos segundos el cuerpo de la bruja se regeneró y ella la miró con una sonrisa retorcida y el pelo despeinada.

― Príncipe arrogante, lo lamentarás. Tengo a tu humana en mi control.

― Tu conjuro falló.

― No, príncipe, mi trato se completó, –le corrigió riendo– ahora la vida de Rin me pertenece...

― ¡BAKUSAIGA!

El señor no lo escuchó y agitó su Bakusaiga nuevamente. El resultado se repitió, el cuerpo de bruja fue destruido y regenerado. Le miró y rió nuevamente.

― La protegida del señor de youkai es una posesión muy valiosa. –Objetó ella, y se acercó lentamente al daiyoukai– Pero podría llegar a cambiarla por algo... Mucho mejor que la chiquilla… Como la tuya. –Finalizó posicionándose delante del daiyoukai, quien le miraba estoicamente

― ¿Quieres mi alma, bruja?

― Tu vida. Quiero tu vida. –El príncipe encarnó una expresión seria–Siendo mío,… ¡Yo comandaré el Oeste entero! ¡Los youkais obedecen mis mandatos! ¡El mundo entero se arrodillará ante mi poder!

― Con tu poder, podrías hacerlo. –Señalo él, con voz parco– Pero no puedes contra mí. Decidiste eliminarme. –Él entrecerró los ojos, analizando fríamente la situación– ¿Cuál es el trato?

― ¡No! ¡No irás en serio, bastardo! –Gritó InuYasha, y de pronto esquivó un ataque de Bakusaiga y miró enfurecido a su hermanastro– ¡Gilipollas! ¡¿Qué haces?!

― No se interfiera, InuYasha. –Siseó el daiyoukai, ligeramente molesto y miró a la bruja– ¿Cuál es el trato, bruja?

― Es obvio, tu vida por tu chiquilla. –Ella, ansiosa, se apuró a preguntarle– ¿Te parece bien el trato?

― ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Deja de decir idioteces!

― ¡InuYasha, ya es suficiente!

Le dijo el monje, alarmado ante un Sesshōmaru muy molesto. Él se volteó a la bruja y le miró.

― Bruja, si te entrego mi vida, ¿dejarías a Rin libre?

La bruja ni se molestó en ocultar su risa paranoica al tener la batalla prácticamente ganada.

― Usted no lo lamentará, tonto arrogante.

De repente, la bruja notó una especie de zumbido y se heló.

Ese sonido no parecía algo bueno.

― Estoy considerando el trato, sin embargo… –Musitó el Señor con voz parco y una mirada de superioridad– Parece que no va a ser necesario.

La bruja ni se dio cuenta que su cuerpo lentamente se convirtió en polvo, ella simplemente quedó mirando absorta al porte distinguido de youkai tan cercano, y extendió su mano hacia el hermoso rostro y susurró antes de desparecerse.

― Mi príncipe…

Todo terminó. El cuerpo de la bruja fue convertida en polvos a los pies de daiyoukai, que lo miraba estoicamente. InuYasha no tardó en aparecer a su lado y le ladró

― ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

Ante la pregunta, Sesshōmaru se limitó alzar su mirada hacia una dirección lejanía.

En el sitio del rio donde Rin conoció a bruja, la joven miró preocupada a Kagome arrodilla a su espalda, mientras sus manos acariciaron gentilmente a los morros de A–Un.

― N–no entiendo… ¿Por qué estamos ahí? –Preguntó el sapo, en quién Rin le sonrió, agradecida por haber venido él a buscarlas con A–Un en un momento tan crítico.

― Ya está. –En acto, Rin rápidamente se apartó de A–Un y se acercó a la sacerdotisa, esa le mostró el caracol, que lo sostenía con un pañuelo.

― ¿T–todo terminó? –Preguntó la joven con tono esperanzada

― Sí, ya esta purificada. –Al decirlo, Rin respiró aliviada.

Al día siguiente, el caracol espiral fue colocada en uno pequeño santuario construido a lado del río. Dentro había un incienso de olor muy intenso y muy espiritual, cortesía de Miroku. La joven permaneció arrodillada al suelo con las manos juntas, y se rezó mentalmente, sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente. Un poco más de su derecha, Sesshōmaru descansaba contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

― Señor...

Él elegantemente abrió sus ojos y se volteó para mirarla

― Quisiera... Quisiera preguntarle algo.

Se arqueó el perfecto cejo de daiyoukai ante la frase.

― Ud.… ¿Podría visitar el santuario en mi lugar?

¿En serio hablaba de que él visitaría a quién, por poco, usurpó su vida usando a su humana?

― ¿Por qué habría que hacerlo? –Al preguntarlo, Rin abrió sus ojos y apartó su vista del santuario a su Señor.

― Bueno… –Susurró bajando sus manos– No quisiera que la bruja se quedará sola cuando yo me muera. –Después bajó su vista– Yo sé… Sé lo que dolorosa es siendo olvidada por otros…

La "molestia" del Sesshōmaru se evaporó en cuestión de segundos y quedó mirándola sin decir nada. Cuando los orbes marrones se posaron en él, él se giró en otro lado y susurró:

― Esto no sucederá, Rin. –La protegida le miró extrañada– No hay necesario, Ud. seguirá visitándola.

Rin la escuchó y se quedó pensativa, y luego su bonito rostro se iluminó. Se levantó, quitó los polvos que se pegaron en su kimono a los tobillos, y se apuró en llegar al árbol.

Cuando la joven llegó a lado de su Señor, se miraron sin decir nada. El daiyoukai se apartó del árbol y caminó hacia la dirección de la aldea, y Rin le siguió a su lado.

Repentinamente, la brisa del viento se meció más fuerte, y por el aire sonó la dulce melodía del caracol de mar.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¡Ahora si! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rinsami! Lamento muchísimo la demora, ayer se me borró una parte importante del fic y, por el cabreo, lo dejé para continuarlo hoy. Este fic es para ti, espero que te guste. ¡También a los/as otros/as lectores/as! :)

**PD:** Para quien no reconozcan a mi villana favorita, es la guapucha y sexy Úrsula, la villana mala malísima de la historia tierna "La sirenita". Es tan 'cool' con su única personalidad sarcástica y flirteadora (directamente proporcional a su talla de brassiere) que ocupó en mi primer lugar de pj malvadas de Disney. ;)


End file.
